


Ever After

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [141]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Triple Drabble, Wolf Derek, brief OCs - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/17/18: “proud, leader, retain”These three drabbles tell the end of a story that is only hinted at. I tripled the challenge (as well as the wear and tear on my brain) by repeating the three challenge words in each drabble.





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/17/18: “proud, leader, retain”
> 
> These three drabbles tell the end of a story that is only hinted at. I tripled the challenge (as well as the wear and tear on my brain) by repeating the three challenge words in each drabble.

(1)

Stiles recognized the hedge witch’s voice calling, “Master Stiles!” from as close as his wards allowed her.

They were colleagues, but her appearing as the leader of a group of village big shots perhaps explained her formality.

The presence of so much uninvited company made Derek whine.

“Hush! Estelle wouldn’t guide enemies to our door!” Stiles assured, leading the way to their visitors.

In a tone more humble than his usual proud one the mayor spoke, “Good sir, for dispatching the Argent beast we shall raise a monument so that your noble deed be retained in our citizens’ memory forever.”

 

(2)

A fortnight later the village of Beacon feted their deliverer and his companion with much food and merry-making, though not until after presenting him with the one golden coin in the treasury and an invitation to live in the second-best house.

Stiles replied, “My friends, I thank you and your leaders for such generosity but I defend this town as my parents’ birthplace and seek no reward. Furthermore, I would not long retain my powers far from the forest’s earth and trees, and where would my dear wolf wander freely? However, I am proud to consider myself an honorary citizen.”

 

(3)

Then the wine flowed while children played, stroking Derek’s fur and cajoling him into countless games of hide-and-seek, follow-the-leader, and tag.

Stiles at last let his familiar rest, performing tricks to amaze on-lookers, turning a white rose red and lighting a candle which retained its flame however mighty a breath blew upon it.

Then Stiles and Derek stood before the stone block commemorating their destruction of old Argent’s monstrous daughter.

After farewells the pair walked into the night, to their dwelling in the deep woods, Derek finding their way with his snoot in the air, his head high and proud.


End file.
